Amaranth
|occupation = Former Owner of the Amaranth Café |relationship = Unnamed Vampire Coven (former pawns) Mina (former pawn) Flora (bride; under hypnosis) |comic = #92: The Club of Vampires |lcomic = #92: The Club of Vampires |weapon = Magical Orchids}} Lord Amaranth is a character exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. He makes his debut during the Hallowinx mini-series in Issue 92: The Club of Vampires as the owner of the vampiric Amaranth Café. Later, it is revealed that Amaranth plots to use the Silver Pendant that the Winx obtained from the werewolves in Shady Hill to take control over humans and werewolves much like he did his fellow vampires. Appearance In his younger form, he has black hair. He wears a red and black cape. In his true form, he is bald, wrinkled, and now has much larger fangs and pointy ears. In both forms he has red eyes. Y_Amaranth_Full.png Personality Comics Season 4 In The Club of Vampires, Lord Amaranth makes his debut right after praising Mina for attending to both Bloom and Flora after Flora was frightened by a man named Jim suddenly appearing behind her. After formally introducing himself to the fairy pair, Bloom notices the Silver Pendant giving her a strange feeling; one that tells her that the powerful negative energy she has been feeling is emanating from Amaranth. As Bloom tries to gather her thoughts, Amaranth's eyes flash a bright pink color as he invites Flora to see his prized orchids. Flora's eyes flash the same color as she takes Amaranth up on his invitation and begins chatting up the mysterious man in with an enthusiasm that would be uncharacteristic of her, especially towards someone she barely knows. Before Bloom can do anything, Amaranth whisks Flora away to a farther part of the room as the vampires of the café where some of his prized orchids are kept. He uses them as incentive to learn where the Silver Pendant is and, after Flora reveals that it is on Bloom's person, tasks her with retrieving it from her friend, even if she does not wish to comply. His eyes glow red as he tells Flora that it would be an honor to show her his prized collection of orchids and Flora starts to grow closer to Amaranth; her eyes also glowing red. Bloom tries to figure out what she should be doing but gets stopped by Mina, who urges her to order the house specialty. Bloom tells Mina that she needs to get going but Mina sends out the cafe's waiters to take Bloom to her seat. With the way things are going, Bloom realizes that the vampires must have caught onto who she really is and tries to figure out how she will get out of this, as the legendary creatures have the ability to cancel out her transformation. Just as one of the vampire waiters lunges at her, Bloom instinctively releases a strong, fiery light that surrounds her. From another side of the cafe, Amaranth is showing Flora his collection of orchids. She is impressed by their condition and Amaranth promises to give them to her so long as she tells him where the silver pendant is. Flora tells him that Bloom has it and Amaranth tells her that she must get is for him, by force if necessary. Bloom's powers begin to dwindle as she struggles to keep the vampiric creatures away. Further into the crypts, Mina explains that Amaranth uses the Amaranth cafe to lure in his human victims to absorb their life energy. Stella rants over how he could use a better interior decorator as Mina continues to explain how vampires feed off of the life energy. Amaranth then deposits the life energy into his prized orchids, which act as an energy reserve to which only he has access to. Coupled with that, no one but Amaranth knows where he keeps the orchids. Mina believes that it may be too late to look for them because someone must have heard them and Amaranth most likely has his bodyguards coming for them. With Bloom she has come face to face with Flora. She asks how Flora was able to find her and Flora reveals that all she had to do was follow the magical energy emanating from the silver pendant. She demands that Bloom hand it over but Bloom tries to get Flora to snap out of Amaranth's control. Enraged, Flora uses her Plant Growth spell to bind Bloom up in large vines but Bloom still tries to get Flora to come back to her senses as Amaranth is converting her fear into aggression in order to manipulate her. Flora claims that Bloom could never comprehend her feelings, convinced that she is in love with Amaranth, but Bloom cannot believe a word of what she is saying. Just then, Amaranth enters the room with a completely different appearance. He approaches Bloom and claims that she barged into his cafe, harassed his clients and still refuses to give him what is rightfully his. Bloom realizes that he means the pendant and Amaranth confirms this, claiming that he wishes to give it to his better half (Flora) as a wedding gift. With the silver pendant, Amaranth plans to control the humans and werewolves. Suddenly, Belle lunges at Amaranth's face, which breaks his influence on Flora now that his eyes are closed. With the vines gone, Bloom is confident that she and Flora can take Amaranth on, but he flees. Bloom rushes to Flora's side to see if she is okay and Flora insists that she is. She urges Bloom to hurry as she is too weak to fight alongside her and Bloom tells Flora that she cannot afford to let Amaranth reach his orchids as they hold a lot of the life energy he has stolen. Amaranth suddenly appears from behind her and then into three separate copies, all as he threatens Bloom in hopes of getting her to give him the silver pendant. Bloom winks to Belle, indicating that she has a trick up her sleeve and she starts to comply with Amaranth's demands by laying the pendant on the ground. Bloom then claims that animals have the ability to recognize any kind of presence with their sixth sense, revealing that Belle was able to find the real Amaranth behind his clones. Amaranth is confident that Bloom is too weak to be able to fight him off but Bloom reveals that she has been chosen as a Guardian of Gaia: a guardian to all living beings on the planet Earth. As she speaks, a fiery crossbow materializes on her right arm thanks to the powers Gaia had stored inside Belle. With the crossbow, Bloom fires a fiery arrow into Amaranth and destroys him. Magical Abilities As a vampire he able to drain life and negative emotions to supplement their livelihood as they do not drink blood. He has the power of hypnosis and used it to mind control Flora into thinking that she is in love with him. He is shown to duplicate himself and eternal youth, using the latter to hide his true appearance. Trivia *Amaranth derives his name from a genus of flower that often grows in densely-packed flowers ranging in color from purple and pink to red and green. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Dead Characters Category:Magical Creatures